Minor Characters
Minor Characters are onscreen-credited figures appearing in Bunk'd without a separate article of their own elsewhere. They are listed here in order of their appearances: Season 1 'Friending with the Enemy' 'Dr. Hunter Brody' Dr. Hunter Brody was the star of For Reals, a television show in which the intrepid adventurer would travel the world seeking to find proof legendary creatures truly existed. He stumbled into Camp Kikiwaka one night, claiming to have had a close brush with the legendary Kikiwaka and recruits Ravi, Zuri and Tiffany to help him find it. Unfortunately, Ravi and the girls discover that Brody hired a man to wear a Kikiwaka suit, revealing that he just wants to be famous and that he pretends that legends are real. This infuriates Zuri, who blackmails Dr. Brody into dressing as the Kikiwaka to scare kids who are paying her to see the Kikiwaka or she'll reveal his fraudulence to his boss. Dr. Hunter Brody was played by Myko Olivier. 'Trivia' *Brody claims to be a "Doctor of Danger," of which Ravi was extremely skeptical. *He claims to have a Masters Degree in acting. *Prior to arriving at Camp Kikiwaka, Brody and Harold were faking a Chupacabra sighting in Mexico with a Great Dane in a costume, *Upon leaving Kikiwaka, he plans to visit Area 51. *Myko Olivier also appeared as "Reese" in the two-part K.C. Undercover episode "In Too Deep." 'No Escape' 'Ted' Ted worked at Moose Mart, the Moose Rump store where Gladys purchases the supplies for Camp Kikiwaka. After Jorge accidentally breaks a Kikiwaka statue, which the shop clerk claimed was one of the kind and worth $200, Ted tried to make the Jorge, Zuri, Emma, and Xander, scrape mold off spoiled produce and change expiration dates on food labels to work off the debt. However, Jorge and Zuri discovered that there was actually a large inventory of such statues and that they really only cost $10. Faced with the truth, Ted had to let the campers go. Ted was played by Andrew Caldwell '. 'Trivia *Ted displayed a sign on the counter stating to ring the bell for service, for a broken bell. *Andrew Caldwell had recurring roles in both Hannah Montana (as "Thor") and Good Luck Charlie ( as "Billy 'Gravy' Graves"). Additionally, he appeared in the DCOM Cloud 9 and voiced "Howard Weinerman" in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. 'Close Encounters of the Camp Kind' 'Marsh' Marsh arrived on the day after a meteor shower and was acting strange, making Jorge and Tiffany suspect that he might be an alien. Zuri developed a crush on him and he seemed to like her back, as he gave her his number. At the end of his time at Kikiwaka, he left to go to a Cooking Camp instead, after Jorge and Tiffany snared Marsh and Zuri in a net. However, later Gladys would claim to have never heard of a new camper named "Marsh," leaving Jorge and Tiffany uncertain about the truth of who (or what) Marsh really was. Marsh was played by Amarr M. Wooten '. 'Trivia *Marsh claimed he was writing a science fiction novel and created an alien language for it, explaining the strange notebook he carried with him. *Amarr Wooten ,played the recurring role of "Finch" in Liv and Maddie: Cali-Style, and appeared on an episode of Raven's Home. 'Love is for the Birds' 'Sasha' Sasha was considered to be the coolest camper at Camp Kikiwaka. When Ravi accidentally knocks Sasha off her bike, she assumes that he is a thrill-seeker like herself, and the pair agree to date. However, Ravi quickly discovers Sasha's preference for extremely dangerous and life threatening activities. Despite this, Ravi takes Jorge's advice to go along with her and takes part in her adventures, enduring many injuries while doing so. When Sasha suggests they go skydiving, Ravi listens to Jorge rather than Emma, who knows that this is a major mistake. When Ravi and Sasha jump, he realizes that he's had enough and insults her in midair, by calling her a "Whackadoo." Sasha does not take the breakup well, deploying her parachute without telling Ravi how to use his, leaving her now ex-boyfriend to plummet into the forest below. Fortunately, Ravi gets hung up in the trees, surviving with only minor arm sprains from his ordeal. Sasha was played by Kelly Washington. Season 2 'Griff is in the House!' 'Crystal (Weasel #1)' Crystal (Weasel #1) was a Camper from Weasel Cabin, and was the most intimidating figure in the group. Crystal (Weasel #1) was played by Mikayla Tyau. 'Trivia' *Her name was revealed in Treehouse of Terror. *She once exchanged significant glances with Jorge. *Crystal was considered to be the best Cabin mascot. *Crystal appeared uncredited in the following episodes: **Griff Is in the House! **Weasel Out **Treehouse of Terror **Cabin vs. Cabin 'Weasel #2' Weasel #2 was a camper from Weasel Cabin. She and Lydia were the longest serving members. Weasel #2 was played by Kirsten Wong. 'Trivia' *She was always seen wearing a gray knitted beanie. *Weasel #2 appeared uncredited in the following episodes: **Griff Is in the House! **Weasel Out **Treehouse of Terror **Cabin vs. Cabin **Game of Totems 'Weasel #3' Weasel #3 was present for the first week of camp, when she and the other Weasels terrorized their new counselor, Lou Hockhauser, by constantly tying her up, giving her a horrible makeup makeover while she slept, and dubbing her "Reek." She was last seen, with the rest of the Weasels, throwing a rope over their former counselor, Hazel, literally dragging her back into their company. Apparently, Weasel #3 had to leave Camp Kikiwaka early that summer. Weasel #3 was played by Heavenly Frazier '''. Weasel Out '''Weasel #4 Weasel #4 '''was the last member to join Weasel Cabin. She was seen eating in the mess hall when Zuri joins the Weasels. Later she clobbers Zuri with a pillow before Lydia tosses the would-be-Weasel CIT out the window. The next day she helps trash the Woodchuck cabin, but flees when Zuri returns the favor to Lydia by unexpectedly throwing the Weasel leader out a window. Later in the summer, she joins the other Weasels in taking over the abandoned treehouse in the woods. Weasel #4 was played by '''Brianna Paige. 'Queen of Screams' 'Stephanie Queen' Stephanie Queen was famous horror author that owned a cabin near Camp Kikiawaka. Jorge won a contest to have lunch with her. Stephanie Queen was played by Paula Rhodes. 'Trivia' *She was a parody of famed Maine horror author, Stephen King. 'Luke Out Below' 'Little Lou' Little Lou Hockhauser spent her first summer at Camp Kikiwaka when she was eight. She had trouble getting along with her cabin mate, Hazel Swearengen, who was always abusing Lou's personal items, (such as using her toothbrush to clean the toilet) but became fast friends with Xander McCormick, after sharing her s'mores, as Xander had overcooked his marshmallows. However, when Xander innocently wiped off marshmallow residue from Hazel's cheek, the smitten girl, swore her undying love, to Lou's dubious disbelief. Later that summer, after Lou took out her frustrations with Hazel by kicking a tree, she discovered a homesick Xander. with sadness in his eyes and comforted. him. The next after Lou shared her potato tots with Xander, he hugged her, even though Lou told him it was not a big deal. After Xander leaves, Hazel asks about the hug, and Lou tells her. Hazel confessed she had given Xander something as well, but he never thanked her for it. Hazel then tells Lou that her pillowcase was being used to store dirty laundry. Little Lou was played by Emma Shannon. 'Little Xander' Little Xander McCormick spent his first summer at Camp Kikiwaka when he was eight. He became close with Lou Hockhauser, during the campfire, she advised him on the correct method of toasting marshmallows, and gave him one of her own as an example. After thanking :Lou for the treat, Xander left the campfire, but briefly paused to innocently wipe a bit of marshmallow goo off the face of Hazel Swearengen, with a napkin. Sometime later, a homesick Xander was interrupted blubbering under his "Crying Tree" by someone kicking it. Recognizing his pal Lou, he denied her assumption that he had been crying, insisting that something was in his eye. However, he did admit that Lou's guess of sadness might have merit., as Lou held his hand to comfort him. The next day, Xander found a toy guitar under the tree, and happily began playing it. At lunch, after sharing potato tots with Lou, he thanked Lou for the thoughtful gift with a hug, although Lou insisted it was not a big deal. Playing that guitar, ignited Xander's love of music,and was the highlight of that summer. Little Xander was played by Mason Patrick Mahay. 'Little Hazel' Little Hazel Swearengen was eight when she met her cabin mate, Lou Hockhauser at Camp Kikwaka, which was run by her Aunt Gladys. For some reason, she enjoyed tormenting the cheerful country bumkin.such as using her toothbrush to clean the toilet. But the night they made s'mores at the firepit, when Xander McCormick reached out and wiped off marshmallow residue from Hazel's cheek, the smitten girl, swore her undying love for him. Hearing rumors of Xander being homesick, Hazel got a toy guitar and wenr to Xander;s "Crying Tree" and left it there with a note. However, Xander acted as if her gift neber existed. At lunch she saw Xander and Lou hugging. Afterwards, Hazel asks Lou about the hug, and the other girl said it was because she shared her potato tots with Xander. Hazel then stated that she had given Xander something as well, but he never thanked her for it, which likely meant he didn't like it.. Hazel then admits to Lou that her pillowcase was being used to store dirty laundry. Little Hazel was played by Taylor Autumn Bertman '''. Camp Stinky Waka '''Dr. Sharon Chen Dr. Sharon Chen visited her daughter Tiffany after being told that Camp Kikiwaka was for geniuses. Dr. Sharon Chen was played by Nina Millen. 'Trivia' *She generally only addresses Tiffany as "Daughter." *She has a poor relationship with her own mother. *She believes she will one day "Cure Sleep." *She harshly punished her son for losing a Spelling Bee. *She considers Astrophysicists to be Divas. *She redacted the word "lie," from all the dictionaries in the Chen household. *She baked twelve-sided brownies with radiation from Uranium isotopes. *She claims to have created a Black Hole in her lab in which a colleague, Dr. Jensen, (whom she suspected of habitually stealing her yogurt) has yet to return. *She is capable of doing crossword puzzles of Egyptian hieroglyphics. *Nina Millen also played "Brenda" in the "Adventures in Mommy-Sitting" episode of Raven's Home. 'Dreams Come True' 'Mr. Gribbly' Mr Gribbly '''was the social worker tasked with returning Griff back to Moose Rump county services. Mr Gribbly was played by '''Jason Boegh. 'Trivia' *He has a cat named Muffles. *Jason Boegh appeared as the "Health Inspector" in the "The Gil in My Life" episode of Kirby Buckets. 'The Great Escape' 'Marie Poutine' Marie Poutine was a Canadian Border Guard on the border between the Province New Brunswck and the US State of Maine. Marie Poutine was played by Tate Hanyok. 'Trivia' *She first met Cosmo when he rescued her from a snowdrift on November 11, but lost a toe to frostbite, which he helped amputate. *Cosmo's pet name for her is "Poutie." *She claims to be a professional comedian. *"Poutine," is a well-known Canadian dish, consisting of julienne potatoes in a savory gravy. 'Cosmo Dibble' Cosmo Dibble '''was an American Border Guard on the border between the US State of Maine and the Canadian Province of New Brunswick.. Cosmo Dibble was played by '''Sean Whalen. 'Trivia' *Sean Whalen has appeared in Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Lab Rats on Disney XD, as well as Disney cartoons American Dragon: Jake Long and Fillmore! Season 3 'Take the Cake' 'Inspector Penelope Dinsmore' Inspector Penelope Dinsmore was the Moose Rump Health Inspector tasked with maintaining the Summer camps in the area Inspector Penelope Dinsmore was played by Lisa Linke. 'Game of Totems' 'Oscar' Oscar '''was "ringer" counselor Lou recruited to shore up the counselor side in the Kikiwaka Games. Oscar was played by '''Dawson Fletcher. 'Trivia' *Oscar named his right arm "Thor" and the left one, "The Rock." *Besides guesting on Good Luck Charlie and I Didn't Do It, Dawson Fletcher played the recurring role of "Trev" in Kirby Buckets. 'Toilets and Tiaras' 'Janice' Janice '''was a Camper from Bunny Cabin that attempted to befriend Destiny during the Kikiwaka beauty pageant. Janice was played by '''Abigail Dylan Harrison. 'Trivia' *Her sponsor was Ahern Tick Removal, named for writer/producer Valerie Ahern. *Janice originally baked Lemon Popovers instead of Lemon Bars. *Janice's original talent demonstration was frosting five cakes in ten seconds with strawberry .ganache. *Abigail Dylan Harrison also played "Tiffany" in the "BizRipOffs'" episode of Bizaardvark. 'Bungle in the Jungle' 'Dixie Hockhauser' Dixie Hockhauser is Lou Hockhauer's mother. Dixie Hockhauser was played by Beth Curry. 'Gruel and Unusual Punishment' 'Bartholomew' Bartholomew † '''was the henchman of the Constable in 1600s Moose Rump.. Bartholomew was played by '''Bertrand-Xavier Corbi. 'It's a Blast!' 'Barnabia' Barnabia was a resident of Moose Rump that met Zuri and Destiny was camping out with her boyfriend. Barnabia was played by Meryl Hathaway. 'Trivia' *The character's original name was Wanda. *The original ending had Wanda going to the camp, producing a receipt for the ring, and taking the $50 Zuri handed her in return. 'Up, Up and Away' '"Doug" (Kid Kikiwaka)' "Doug" (Kid Kikiwaka) was the offspring of the Kikiwaka creature which Destiny, Finn, and Matteo rescued from the clutches of Dr. Blackburn. "Doug" (Kid Kikiwaka) was played by Owen Atlas. 'Trivia' *In the original script, the name the kids settled on was "Fred," after Matteo's suggestion of "Sebastian," and Destiny's pick of "Sir Princely Goldenlance." 'Dr. Blackburn' Dr. Blackburn was an ambitious scentist that was determined to prove the Kikiwaka creature existed. Dr. Blackburn was played by Annie Sertich. 'Trivia' *Annie Sertich had previously played "Monica" in the I Didn't Do It episode, "Lindy Goes to the Dogs" 'Season 4' 'Yes, Lies and Tower Escape' 'Ruby' Ruby was a new camper from Bunny Cabin that tried to befriend Destiny and Gwen. Ruby was played by Madelyn Grace. 'Trivia' *Noah had seen Ruby as "Glenda the Good Witch" in the local Moose Rump rendition of Wicked. 'An Udder Disaster' 'Bonnie King' Bonnie King is Ava Kings mother. Bonnie King was played by Christine Anthony. 'Trivia' *Ava's favorite dish is her Canadian Bacon Burrito Casserole. 'Hot Spring Friend Machine' 'Reggie' Reggie was a Camp Kikiwaka lifeguard, who later performed the same duties for the hot spring Ava discovered. Reggie was played by Lucas Stadvec. ' 'Inn Trouble ' 'Miss Tilly' Miss Tilly was the owner and Innkeeper of the Tilly Inn in Moose Rump. Secretly everyone except the Woodchuck girls who attempt the wilderness survival challenge are invited to stay at the inn instead of actually doing the challenge. The reason why the Woodchuck girls were not invited was Gwen mistook her for a forest predator and threw rocks at her until she went away. Her cooking skills are quite exquisite and her homemade foods are delicious. Miss Tilly was played by Ellen Karsten. 'Lake Rancid' 'Randy' Randy was a Photo Journalist assigned to write a story on how Destiny led a clean-up of Lake Kikiwaka. Randy was played by Chico Benymon. 'Between a Raccoon and a Hard Place' 'Jane' Jane was a Flying Squirrel Cabin Camper and a member of the self-proclaimed Camp Kikiwaka Extreme Team. Jane was played by Joelle Better. 'Riley' Riley ''' was a Flying Squirrel Cabin Camper and a member of the self-proclaimed Camp Kikiwaka Extreme Team. Riley was played by '''Lidya Jewett. 'Talia' Talia was a Flying Squirrel Cabin Camper and a member of the self-proclaimed Camp Kikiwaka Extreme Team. Talia was played by Cleo Fraser '''. Sore Lou-ser '''Cynthia Cynthia was native of Tallahassee, Florida, who attended Camp Champion. She was surprised to learn that girl she knew from school, Destiny Baker, was at Camp Kikiwaka. Cynthia was played by Izzy Newman. 'Chet' Chet ''' was a DJ and camper at Camp Champion, he and his friend Cynthia, went to Camp Kikiwaka to watch the Sportsmanship Games. Chet was played by '''Bryce Adam Brown. 'Lone Wolf' 'Pa Gordon' Pa Gordon was the founder of Moose Rump's Gordon's Oatmeal company. He offered to sponsor Camp Kikiwaka's scholarship program, along with a steady supply of the product. After taking a tour of the premises, Pa Gordon claimed the Camp was as pretty as a "May Peach," and was ready to finalize the sponsorship. However, Destiny claimed that the company utilized wasteful business practices, and when confronted, Gordon disregarded her concerns. Lou did not appreciate Gordon's manner and called off the negotiations, knowing that it likely doomed her Kikiwaka scholarship program. Warning Lou she was making a huge mistake, Pa Gordon stalked away stating the Camp was more like an "August Peach." Pa Gordon was played by Joel Swetow. 'Trivia' *The slogan of Gordon's Oatmeal was "Gordon's Oatmeal because you're out of eggs." 'Serfs Up-rising' 'Alice' Alice '''was a counselor at Camp Kikiwaka. During Renaissance week her Lady character was in love with Noah's Lord character and as an actress, she buried herself in the role, even lying about sending a scroll missive to Noah that Ava wrote to cheer Noah up. Alice was played by '''Gloria Aung. 'Cramped Champions' 'Sophie' Sophie was a camper from Camp Champion, temporarily assigned to the Woodchuck Cabin. She appeared to be friendly, but actually tried to turn Ava, Destiny and Gwen against each other by pointing out habits of theirs that annoy one another. Sophie was played by Estelle Hermansen. 'Kaylie Champion' Kaylie Champion ''' was a member of the Champion family, the owners of Camp Champion. Kaylie Champion was played by '''Amanda Christine. Trivia *Allegedly, she may be a distant relative of Gladys and Hazel. 'Taylor' Taylor was a camper from Camp Champion. Taylor was played by Adrianna Bean '. 'Trivia *She plays the trumpet. *She is confident enough to do math with a pen. *She is apparently a messy eater. 'A Tale of Two Stackers' 'Brian' Brian was a Camper from Camp Kikiwaka. He dubbed both Finn and Matteo "The Stacker," and was the driving force behind the pair having a stackng compettion to determine who would ultimately win the nickname. Brian was played by Travis Burnett. 'Trivia' *Travis Burnett previously appeared on Raven's Home, in the roles of twin brothers "Tanner" and "Turner." 'Whatever Floats Your Goat Boat' 'Boomer Gower' Boomer Gower was the owner of a rental company whch specialized in party boats in Moose Rump. When Lou contacted him to complain about the noise level, he told her that the Moose Rump Mayor had hired his boats as part of his re-electional campaign, and that she should take the matter up with him. Boomer Gower was played by Michael McCusker. 'Trivia' *He speaks with a Bostonian accent. *He bought 500 ties for Higgins the goat. 'Midge' Midge ' was a resident of Moose Rump. She was a proponent of Mayor Higgins the goat. She attended the debates where Lou tried to sway the people from electing an animal to office again, but failed miserably. Lou decided to drop out of the election in favor of a new candidate, Mrs. Fuzzybelly, a sloth from the local zoo. Midge and the rest of the crowd were won over by the adorableness of the sloth . Midge led the townspeople in pledging to support the new choice, voting in Mrs. Fuzzybelly as the new Mayor of Moose Rump in the upcoming election. Midge was played by '''Maggie Carney '. Snow Cups and Fisticuffs '''Derek Derek was a Camper at Camp Kikiwaka. When Finn accidentally struck Derek in the face twice, he become worried that the larger boy wanted to fight him, and sought out the advice of Ava on the situation. Derek was played by Connor Cain. 'Trivia' *Connor Cain and Israel Johnson have co-starred in episodes of the sitcom Schooled together. 'The S'more, The S'merrier' 'Edna' Edna was a resident of Moose Rump that decided to attend a senior citizen dance class at Camp Kikiwaka, organized by Noah Lambert. Edna is paired with Gwen Flores, and the seemingly mismatched pair discover several shared interests, and soon form a strong bond of friendship. Edna was played by Shirley Jordan. 'Trivia' *Edna was a park ranger for 30 years. *She is an amateur butcher. *She and Gwen agree that squirrel meat is underrated. 'Max' Max was a Camp Kikiwaka camper. He and another camper, Joe, were pressed into a friendship with Destiny, who was attempting to make Matteo and Finn jealous. Max was played by Devin Slade Aaron. 'Trivia' *Destiny claimed that Max liked telling jokes, bugs and math, all of which Max flatly denied. 'Joe' Joe was a Camp Kikiwaka camper. He and another camper, Max, were pressed into a friendship with Destiny, who was attempting to make Matteo and Finn jealous. Joe was played by Tanner Swagger. 'Trivia' *Joe loves bananas, even toasting them with his marshmallows while making S'mores. *Finn did not notice the close resemblance he and Joe have, until he witnessed the other boy picking his nose. *He had a habit of giving Destiny bananas. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters